Ghosts
by missdivinity
Summary: "She was the moment that refused to pass. But only because I refused to let her." AU
1. The Woman In Red

_"When I looked upon the past with her, she disappeared without me noticing._

 _Or she may not have existed from the start."_

* * *

I slipped into my bug and cringed at my appearance in the front mirror. My foundation had faded from sweat, the front of my uniform had a small but noticeable spaghetti stain, and my light hair had strayed in to disarray from the updo I sill haven't gotten down yet. Sighing, I put the key in the ignition and turned the radio to a slight hum. It's been a horrifically long day.

I work at Granny's, one of Boston's finest restaurants. The name was quite ironic considering the richest people in the area came to eat there. I don't even know how I managed to get a job there, but I'm glad I did. It's constantly bustling and some days it's straight up horrific with the amount of people who want to eat at the same time, but I've managed to work my way up to being extremely popular among the customers. It's hard, but I make great tips; plus I have the best coworkers a girl could ask for. Ruby and Mary Margaret are my best friends, colleagues, and roommates. Sure it can get pretty crowded back at the apartment, but I love it. I've certainly had enough time on my own to last a lifetime, and I don't need any more.

As I arrive back to the flat I instantly feel the weight of the day leave my shoulders when the little green door comes into sight. I stepped out of the car and watched it open with a relieved smile as Mary Margaret pokes her head out, her hand emerging soon after to offer me a cup of tea. She must have seen the overwhelming gratitude on my face as I approached, because she kissed my cheek and looked at me in that bright, genuine way only Mary could.

I gently took the tea from her hand with a 'thank you' and hugged her upon remembering what day it was.

"Happy birthday M&M."

"Thanks for everything. Really, today was unreal," she released me.

"No problem."

"Long day?" She asked with a smile, taking a sip of her own tea.

I slid past her and shut the door with a yawn, throwing my purse on the counter.

"Yeah, no longer than usual though. Its gonna be a lot better when you start working with me and Rubes again."

"I know, believe me I'm itching to get back. I should be better in a few days, don't worry."

I flopped onto the couch, swinging my feet over the armrest, "I hope so. How are you feeling since...?"

I felt the cushion dip as she sat down carefully next to me, placing her tea on the coffee table.

"A lot better, thanks," I noticed the far away look in her eyes, "Just trying to forget."

Sitting in silence for a few minutes, I lolled my head back into her lap, attempting to guide her through the melancholy she was trying so hard to bury.

I met her eyes upside down and offered her a small smile, "Listen, it's gonna be fine. You've got us."

She stroked my cheek softly, like I imagined a mother would, "I know."

The moment was broken by the obnoxiously loud knock at the door. I stood to open it and was soon tackled by the predictable flash of red.

"Emma! Granny let me leave my shift early since it's Mary's birthday. I figured the two of you had something planned."

She looked at Mary expectantly over my shoulder. I looked back too and saw the pixie haired woman shaking her head with a smile,

"The perks of being the owner's granddaughter. I wish I got that kind of treatment when I worked in retail. The Christmas season was an absolute nightmare!"

Ruby laughed and gave her a pointed look, "You're deflecting."

Mary stood and went to put her cup by the sink, "Well, I'm not really sure. I mean, you guys have already done so much for me. Calling my old friends from high school, paying for lunch out, breakfast in bed, the gifts, and everything else you've managed to squeeze in. You guys really went all out, and I'm so thankful to have you two."

I shrugged, "Its really no big deal. If we couldn't actually be with you for most of the day, we had to make sure you would have a great time without us."

Ruby nodded vigorously, "Totally. So Mary, you up for a trip to the Rabbit Hole tonight?"

* * *

The Rabbit Hole was the highest end club in Boston. Truthfully, we were waitresses who didn't exactly come from that walk of life, so Ruby (the wild one) had to pull out all the stops to make it happen. But she deemed it worth it when we walked in feeling like a million dollars. We had had some time to kill before it opened so we had gone out to get new dresses, our nails done, and get our hair and makeup done by professionals (which, might I add, seemed pointless when you could save fifty dollars and do it yourself). I was insanely glad Ruby and I had been saving up for Mary Margaret's birthday for such a long time. It marked the day we all met; making it one of the most important days for us all, so I had known Ruby would put something fancy together. I didn't mind the enormous drain in my bank account. Or so I told myself.

Once we entered, I was quickly became afraid for my hearing. The electro music was all-encompassing, and the lights flashed so many colors at once I had trouble thinking straight. But once I got myself together, I was blown away by the interior of the nightclub. The furniture was sleek and probably cost more than our apartment, the decorations were striking and beautiful, and overall it was extremely huge. There were many thick glass steps leading down to a dance floor that lit up along with the beat of the music. The crowd of people at the bottom was insanely large and I began to feel the excitement course through me. Mary Margaret tugged on my arm as she bobbed up and down with the same exhilaration. I tore my eyes away from the dance floor as we walked towards a bar, overhearing Ruby ordering our shots.

"Don't, worry," she yelled as we sat down, "My friend paid for all our expenses already."

I raised my eyebrows at her but she was too busy throwing down vodka(?) to notice. _What friend?_ I turned to see Mary Margaret staring at the shot glass put in front of her and laughed as she grabbed it with a shaky hand.

She shook her head in distress, "I haven't drank in so long."

"You'll be fine. Tonight is your night! Drink as much as you want." I drank my own shot to make a point, closing my eyes. God, it was definitely vodka.

After I recovered I patted her on the back with pride as she took my advice and quickly threw back the shot.

Ruby leaned over with a giggle, "That's it M&M, you got this!"

Mary Margaret made a face but ordered three more from the bartender.

She laughed at our stares of bewilderment, "Let's do this right."

* * *

Before I knew it, Ruby was leading us down the steps into the huge crowd on the dance floor. In my heavily buzzed state I took a moment to appreciate the red light amplifying the burgundy streaks in her hair. I felt the vibrations of the heavy bass go through me and enjoyed the pleasant feeling in my chest. Ruby turned around once we were down in the middle of the crowd and began to dance with me, or rather, against me. After a while we couldn't stop laughing when we noticed Mary Margaret dancing like she was having the time of her life. I couldn't remember having a better time myself as I danced among both strangers and friends.

After a good hour of dancing I excused myself and made my way up the stairs to get another drink. I felt as if I had sweated my makeup off and angrily wiped my forehead, looking for a reflective surface to check my appearance in. Seeing a mirror nearby, I walked past a sign that stated 'VIP' in bold black letters. Curious, I backtracked and examined the heavy golden door, ignoring the equally heavy security guard beside it.

"Miss?"

"Uh, yeah?'

"Can I ask your name?"

Couldn't hurt to try.

"Emma Swan."

He took his sweet time looking through the list, and just when I thought he was going to tell me to get lost he unclipped the red rope from the post and pushed open the door with a grunt.

"Enjoy."

I walked into a beautiful lounge area that was surprisingly quiet. You could still hear the thudding of the music through the walls, but it was dulled and soaked into the sleepy atmosphere. Lights faded through the rainbow much slower than they did on the dance floor, and I could here people's soft conversations. It was much darker in this room, however, even with the soft lights, so I gave up on trying to check my makeup. I had learned the hard way to avoid club bathrooms unless in dire need.

I spotted another glass bar in the corner and made my way over. There were only a few people sitting down, but I inexplicably decided to take a seat next to a woman in red sipping a martini. Trying not to seem too interested, I attempted to get a look at her face through my peripheral, but she turned away from me. We sat in silence until the bartender made his way over to us.

"Name please?"

I thought it was strange he asked for my name, but my eyes fell on a list beside him. _"My friend paid for all our expenses already."_

"Emma Swan. Surprise me with your best."

He flashed me a smile, "Comin' right up."

I felt the woman's gaze on me as I ordered, and turned to meet it. _Oh. My. God._ Her eyes were a darkness I couldn't quite define in the dimly lit room, but I was instantly hit with a feeling akin to euphoria.

I could tell she was easily the most beautiful woman I'd seen all night. Her off-shoulder dress accentuated her figure beautifully, and her short dark hair was perfectly coiffured. But that's not at all what I was paying attention to. My heart felt as if it was going to tear out of my chest, as if I needed her to breathe. This was new to me.

We were sitting closer now, I don't know how we got that way. I felt myself leaning in slightly to examine her flawless face, and watched, mesmerized, as she stared back with the beginnings of a smile. I ignored the little voice in the back of my head telling me I was most likely coming off as strange. I was too enamored, too enchanted to be aware of myself. I wasn't aware that my hand had traveled up to stroke her cheek. I wasn't aware that our foreheads were now touching. The only thing I was aware of was that what I felt was a deep rooted feeling of something so beyond simple attraction, so complex, so strong; something I had never felt before. I kissed her then, gave her all I had, even if neither of us had yet to exchange a single word.

* * *

"Emma!"

I groaned, slapping away the hand that was shaking my shoulder. It persisted and I felt my frustration building as I attempted to fade back into sleep.

"Emma! You're going to be late!"

I buried my head back into the fluffy pillow, pulling the comforter tighter around my body.

"Okay, whatever. But don't come crying to me to get your job back when Granny fires you. You know how strict she is, Em."

I quickly identified the voice as Ruby and sat up, confused. She would never be up this early after a night like last night.

"Huh?"

I opened my eyes to see her brushing her long brown and red hair and putting it into a ponytail. She caught my gaze through the mirror and smiled.

"Come on, sleepy beauty. You have five minutes. Mary made some toast downstairs."

She finished quickly and smoothed a hand down her uniform.

"See ya!"

Just as she began to leave the room my curiosity got the better of me.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

I slowly got up, unsure of myself, "What day is it?"

"The fifth, why?"

I shook my head, "No its not. It's the sixth, Mary's birthday was last night. We went out? Remember?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "I don't know what _you_ were doing last night, but I know for a fact I was on the night shift."

"What?"

She whistled, "Damn, are you okay? Did you find my...?"

I waited for her to finish her sentence, but she didn't.

"Never mind. We're gonna be late."

I watched her trot downstairs and stepped into the bathroom, taking a look at myself. I looked different somehow. Like, better? Happier. My face looked less tired than usual, my eyes were a little brighter, and my hair wasn't as wild. As I brushed it, I thought about last night. Or whatever it was. It felt real, like I was just there 5 minutes ago. Everything had been detailed and beautiful and perfect, and I was so...in love. I don't know how I knew I was in love. Honestly, I don't even know what love is. Not anymore. Not since Neal.

But I've never had a dream that real. I've never had a love that real. Ever.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! I hope you liked this first chapter. I haven't been on in a while so I'm a bit rusty. But there are a lot of great things coming your way. Please review and let me know your thoughts. :)_**


	2. False

**_It's the sixth._**

* * *

 _"I've felt paper cuts and bruised knees;_

 _sunburns and runny noses._

 _But oh dear,_

 _there is not a greater pain in my life,_

 _than the pain I feel in my heart_

 _everyday as I wake up,_

 _to the thought_

 _that I love you twice as much today_

 _as I did yesterday,_

 _and you still_

 _have not an ounce of love_

 _for me."_

* * *

"You wouldn't."

Ruby flashed me a wolfish smile, "I totally will, and you know it."

I couldn't remember laughing so hard as Ruby rolled the top of the red convertible down, cranked up the radio to maximum level, and wailed the outrageously inappropriate to some trashy rap song. The looks we received from passerby's were priceless as we approached a stoplight. I had to hand it to Ruby, she knew how to have a good time.

Our antics died down and she rolled up the top, attempting to run her hands through her unruly hair, "God, I must look like fucked everyone in the building and I haven't even gotten to work yet!"

I laughed and pushed her hands into her lap, "Your fault for not tying up your hair. Here, let me."

I ran my hands over and through her hair to tame the strands. After it looked presentable I took a spare hair tie from my wrist and leaned over to tie it back. "I know, but it's a convertible! Don't you feel constricted?"

I laughed in response, only noticing our proximity when I felt her warm breath against my collarbone.

"I guess you're not the type to."

Surprised at the reference, I finished the pony and leaned back, surprised to find intense blue eyes staring back at me. I felt the shift in mood and stayed quiet, knowing that look meant something.

"Em, I...I think we should give us a shot. Another one." _Damn, this light is long._

I couldn't quite wrap my head around what she was saying; "You... what?"

Ruby is fun, smart, beautiful, and every other thing you could want in someone. Which is why one drunken night a while back I let things escalate to the point of no return. We had just moved in and sworn to keep it a secret from Mary Margaret to keep her from feeling like a third wheel. It hadn't been serious; at least, _I_ hadn't thought so, but Ruby had different ideas. After a while she admitted she didn't know what we were. We were lots of things; roommates, best friends, lovers. But one thing we weren't was dating, and she hadn't liked that.

I had told her after the first time that I didn't do commitment. I just didn't. Never did, and I thought she didn't either. But she was so real, so unexpectedly _genuine,_ that I really believed we had a chance. But I was wrong. I'm still wrong, because I'm considering her suggestion. I know I'll probably never feel what I felt in that dream. You know why? I've been trying for 10 years. I can't love. She was the closest I could get in a really, really long time, and that was no small feat; but it wasn't enough. I tried to make it work, and I didn't understand why it wouldn't. She was perfect for me, but at the same time she wasn't.

"Ruby I-"

She cut me off, determination clear in her eyes, "Emma, listen. I love you. And it kills me everyday that I never see that feeling in your eyes for me. But I feel, I really feel, that you could. I feel like if you just gave us some more time-"

A loud honk interrupted her and she sped up to the green light. I waited for her to continue, but she didn't; a habit I was beginning to find annoying. She kept her eyes strictly on the road and I took a moment to think about what she had just told me. She loved me. I suppose I had known that before, but this had come as a surprise. Ever since we broke up, she hasn't shown one sign of still being interested in me romantically. Why now? I kept thinking about the woman in the Rabbit Hole, and what I felt when I looked into her eyes. It was false, a delusion. But what if Ruby was right? What if I, we, could feel that way?

I chanced a look at her. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, her mouth set in a grim line as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Ruby?" I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

She stopped the car and looked at me for the first time in minutes. I saw the tears threatening to spill from blue irises and rested my hand atop her's on the gear. Before I could stop myself, I leaned up and placed the sweetest of kisses on her lips, letting it serve as an answer in itself. It felt nice to kiss her again; to kiss anyone again. I hadn't been in a relationship in the two years since Ruby, and the rare occasions I had one night stands I refused to let them kiss me.

I enjoyed the way her lips moved against mine; but I didn't enjoy the blossom of guilt I couldn't seem to shake.

* * *

"Morning Emma!"

"Morning, Ash."

I greeted the small blonde chef at the counter as I took her only dish. It was just opening hours, which meant there was about a half an hour before the restaurant got busy. I had just delivered the dish and came back to get another when I noticed the little calendar beside the kitchen door. It held a prominent number 6 on today's page, and I gulped. When I had kissed Ruby, it had felt wrong. No, not wrong per say, just like...I was missing something. I've never been one to question my intuition because it's always done right by me in life. I thought of it as the gift of self-reliance. But I have reason to question it this time; a dream? Really?

Throughout the day I couldn't focus. I kept confusing orders, forgetting to mention specials, and wasn't as chatty with the customers. So I wasn't surprised my tips were significantly less than usual. I wasn't even upset, just nervous. Ruby had planned Mary Margaret's trip to the Rabbit Hole weeks in advance, and I couldn't stop obsessing over the dream. And if it was right we would be leaving for the club at ten; exactly six hours from now. Would it be the same? Would Mary Margaret even feel up to going after what happened with James?

"Hey Em."

I jolted when I felt arms snake around my torso and paused gathering my things in the empty staff room. I turned to see Ruby looking down at me, and was very aware of the contact between us. The long hair she had just let down tickled my face and blocked out my peripheral vision. I felt her press me into the expensive ebony table behind us and had a strange sense of deja vu as I remembered doing this before, when we had been caught by Mary Margaret.

She giggled, "Whaddya know? I scared the big bad Emma Swan."

Before I could object she captured my lips in her own, and I felt the kisses go from soft to fevered in a matter of seconds. I couldn't stop it, I was addicted. I could feel her love when she kissed me, when she hugged me, when she touched me; and I couldn't get enough. I had never been loved as a kid; sure there was the occasional fond foster family, a few dearly missed friends, a few quick flings with a nice guy here and there. But no one ever loved me.

"Ruby..." I had meant to tell her this was a completely inappropriate time and place to be doing this, that this was a top of the line restaurant, that anyone could walk in. But I didn't.

My back arched into her touch as she untucked my crisp white shirt and skimmed her cold fingertips over my bare skin. The breath left my lungs as I was hit with a desire I hadn't had in a long while.

"Yes?"

She latched onto my neck, pressing her bodyweight into me. I grasped onto her shirt, bunching it up in my fists as her hands wandered farther under mine. I gasped as she suddenly halted her actions and picked me up, setting me on the table in one swift motion. She barely had time to smirk as I pulled her by the back of her head to meet my lips. My body buzzed along with the kiss and my legs soon found their way around her slim waist.

Maybe I could love her.

* * *

I smoothed my hands over the nonexistent wrinkles in my emerald green dress. I had been told it brought out my eyes by both Ruby and Mary Margaret, so I decided to trust their judgment. It was strapless and tight, ending before the middle of my thighs. My hair had been done well, the long curls perfect and cascading beautifully down my shoulders. I've always been a little self deprecating when it came to my looks, but even I couldn't deny that I looked alright.

I heard Mary's voice asking me and Ruby if we were ready, so I quickly snatched the black stilettos from the back of my closet.

I took one last look in the mirror. Were Ruby and I going to end in disaster? What if, for some crazy reason, my dream was right? What on earth would I say to Ruby? She asked for more time! " _I'm sorry, but I've given us a day. It's just not going to work."_ God, that would be such bullshit. But the response to that would be even worse because I slept with her. At work. On a table. Oh my god, what was wrong with me? _Nothing you can do about it now, moron._ I shook my head and started downstairs.

Mary looked wonderful. The dark blue spaghetti strapped dress was beautiful and very flattering on her.

But Ruby. Wow. Ruby was gorgeous.

She trotted down the steps right after me, all confidence and bravado, the voluminous curls of her hair bouncing with her. The re-done red streaks gave her such life, and her dark red dress was bold. Since there was a significant height difference already between us, she was towering over me in her sky high red pumps. I didn't mind at all. Mary Margaret shrieked and hugged both of us, "You guys look so amazing. Let's take a picture!"

She held out her phone and we all smiled into it, reviewing the picture afterwards.

"We look damn good!" Ruby winked at me and we started out towards the taxi we had called.

 _Here we go._

We entered the Rabbit Hole and for the second time I was blown away, but not for the same reason. It was exactly as my dream had painted it to be, and I began to panic. _What the hell! I've never even been here before!_ Was she here? The woman? I instantly felt guilty that even as I was dating Ruby I was looking for someone else. But what I felt... what I felt was real. With Ruby its just so evanescent.

Realizing I'd been left alone in the crowd of people filing in, I searched for Ruby. As I thought she and Mary Margaret were sitting at the glass bar and Mary was waving me over.

I sat down next to them and watched anxiously as Ruby downed her shot.

"Don't worry, my friend paid for all our expenses."

I took a chance, "What friend?"

She smiled, "Just a friend of the family."

I nodded, not trusting her answer for some reason but I didn't want to push. I turned to see Mary Margaret staring at her shot glass in concern.

She radiated the same distress as in my dream, "I haven't drank in so long."

I tried to remember what I said, "You'll be fine. It's your night! Drink as much as you want." I threw back my shot and laughed as she did the same. _This is so weird._

I decided to wait until the hour before I entered the VIP room. I felt completely ridiculous, counting down the minutes until I could go see some chick I didn't even know existed. Even so, I waited. I danced with Ruby as Mary Margaret had gone off somewhere, but I couldn't focus on the moment. I glanced up at the elaborate glass clock at on the wall. _11:00._

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "You alright Em?"

I looked back at her, her beautiful fluorescent glow from the lights intensifying my guilt, "Yeah. I just gotta go take a break. I'm gonna get a drink but why don't you find Mary? I'm worried."

She laughed and pulled me into a kiss, "Be back soon okay? When I find Mary we can have dessert at the bar if you want."

I gulped as a looked into her _trusting_ eyes, "Sounds perfect."

I quickly made my way up the steps and to the familiar VIP door. Surprise! The exact same security guard was standing there. _What the actual fuck?_

"Can I ask your name, Miss?"

I nodded, "Emma Swan."

Just as I thought he would, he searched through the list and found my name. He unhooked the rope and pushed open the door. I immediately started towards the bar once it was in sight, but stopped dead in my tracks. She wasn't there. I glanced around the room, but I couldn't see anyone with a close resemblance in the darkness. In denial, I decided to wait in the seat I had sat in. Maybe she would show up. The bartender came over once I sat down, and I told him to surprise me. She was supposed to be here with me at this very moment. This was the moment I had found love.

The cold feeling of disappointment settled in my stomach. This was just like all those times in the foster system that I had been passed up, all those times I was cheated on, all those times I had wanted, _needed,_ something to work out; and it just didn't. But because of that I waited. I waited ten minutes. Fifteen. Twenty. Twenty-five. Thirty. I waited until I ran out of patience, and I still waited after that.

* * *

 ** _So I thought I would spare you the Red Swan details, but you get the gist. Please don't kill me, this was just plot development. We will meet Regina quite soon. Hang in there._**


	3. Reunited

_A/N: **I just wanted to tell you guys that I will have to slow down the chapter updates this weekend and when I start school next week. Just expect one to two chapters a week. As for our girls, Swan Queen is endgame, don't worry. ;)**_

* * *

 _"When I first met her,_

 _I knew in a moment_

 _I would have to spend the next few days_

 _re-arranging my mind,_

 _so there'd be room for her to stay."_

* * *

I woke, irritated, to the blaring sound of an alarm. Almost as soon as it started it ceased with a bang. Confused, I shifted and began to register a warmth enveloping my entire body, grinning lazily at the familiar feeling. Opening my eyes, I rolled over; the sheets rustling in my wake until I found the blue depths I was looking for.

Shadows were cast across her face as Ruby stroked my cheek lovingly, "Morning sunshine."

"Morning."

I gave her a long and slow kiss, beginning to untangle our legs as I remembered it was Monday, and we had early shift. I glanced out the window to see the beginnings of sunlight filter through, creating heavy shadows throughout the room. Ruby pulled my arm gently to pull me back down to the mattress, hovering above me. I realized our clothes were scattered amongst the floor and sighed in pleasure as she lowered herself on top of me. She kissed me tenderly, her fingers tracing patterns on my abdomen. I broke away as I felt her hand travel lower.

I brought my hand down to hers and held it in place, "Ruby we have early shift."

She silenced me with her mouth, grasping my hand tighter. When we separated for air she had adopted an animalistic glint in her eye;

"Fuck the early shift."

I shook my head, trying to control my heavy breathing, "We can't skip work. We can't afford it after all the money we spent for Mary's birthday."

She sighed, backing off, "Ever the voice of reason."

I smiled and gave her a quick peck, "That's me."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and borrowed her fuzzy red robe hanging on the end of the bed. It felt like a hug as I wrapped it around myself, and I began to step into the hall.

"Emma?"

I turned back to see Ruby sitting on her heels in the mess of red sheets, trying desperately to pay attention to what she was saying instead of staring at the body on display.

"I might've told Mary we were dating again."

My eyes widened as I struggled to keep my composure, "Why?"

I knew in the back of my mind that it was only a matter of time before Ruby and I broke up; mysterious woman or not. I also knew, no matter how much Ruby loved me, it would be an absolute disaster for both of us. I didn't want Mary Margaret to be caught in the crossfire, even if she was angry for keeping our relationship from her again. I worried she would think less of me, misleading Ruby like this. Truthfully, I wouldn't blame her if she did. I certainly wouldn't blame _Ruby_ if she did. But it felt so good to be with someone, even if it was mostly one sided.

She shrugged, "I felt ashamed keeping it from her. You remember how she reacted last time."

I forced a smile, "You're right. Thanks."

* * *

"I need a Boston BLT with fries and a dinner bowl of clam chowder please!"

"No problem Swan."

I took the two latest plates placed on the counter and quickly made my way through the maze of booths and tables. I had almost gotten to table 7. Almost.

The back of a woman's head caught my attention, and I paused where I stood, right behind her window booth. I blinked twice, she was so familiar; the glossy raven hair, the posture. It couldn't be. No. I decided to walk past; just to check. What could it hurt?

I balanced the plates on my forearms carefully as I took a deep breath and detoured, going right instead of straight. I walked slowly by her, and as soon as her face came into view I dropped the plates. I barely heard the earth shattering crash at my feet; I only saw her eyes meet mine in surprise. I only saw _her._

Ruby had been walking by and had seen the carnage at my feet. Her voice snapped me back to reality and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Em!?"

I tore my eyes away from the woman's with the greatest difficulty and met Ruby's worried face, "Sorry, it slipped."

She nodded, "I'll get one of the bus boys."

She left and I turned just in time to see the woman take the few steps to approach me. In that moment I forgot how to breath.

Her expression was kind, even though she looked like the type of person who wouldn't be. She was wearing a fitting black pencil skirt accompanied by a dark red silk blouse with long sleeves. Her black stockings completed the outfit well, and her high heels gave her a slight height advantage above me. Everything about her screamed 'rich' and I felt instantly intimidated; people like her didn't mix with people like me.

Her voice was smooth and reminded me of velvet, "Do you want some help with that?"

I struggled to find a response, "Oh no thank you. I, uh, I'm getting on that."

She nodded but stayed where she was. My heart raced faster the longer I looked into her eyes. Her presence was comforting in a way I've never known, in a way I found I wasn't ready to give up. I didn't quite know what to do so we continued to stare each other down before the bus boy came. I crouched down reluctantly to help when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up nervously to meet chocolate eyes,

"Miss..." she glanced to my nametag, "Emma. Have a good day."

She flashed me a stunning smile as her hand slipped off my shoulder, and I instantly missed the contact. I watched her take her card from the checkbook before taking her purse and slipping out of sight. I stayed where I was, absentmindedly picking up food but staring at the spot she had just been. She was just there. Just right there. I mentally kicked myself once I realized the gravity of the situation. _No! No Emma!_ What if I never saw her again?

God, there is something seriously wrong with me. Like, majorly wrong. I'm running now, running out of the building like a bat outta hell after some woman I don't even know to ask her god knows what. But I know I have to. I need my chance, I need this.

I burst through the door, the wind hitting my face in a bitter assault as I looked around wildly for the woman. I tried desperately to spot the expensive red silk of her shirt, the graceful stride; but all I saw were crowds of people I couldn't care less about, because they weren't _her._


	4. All I Need

**A/N: Heyyy. This chapter turned out better than I had expected. I'm excited to see the responses as this story picks up. Please review and give me motivation.**

* * *

 _"You never forget the ones_

 _who touched you heart;_

 _regardless_

 _whether it's the ones_

 _who broke it_

 _or who healed it."_

* * *

I felt my anxiety return nearing my lunch break the next day, wondering if she would show up again. Like the true idiot I was, I hadn't even asked her name. What if she never came back?.

Almost as if reading my mind she glided through the heavy glass doors, looking just as beautiful as yesterday. I felt a pang of jealousy as Arielle got to her first and went to seat her. She sat in the booth down one from the previous day. I smiled at my luck but continued to panic. What on earth would I say to her? _Beautiful day isn't it? Pff. Fuck that._

That's when I realized she was sitting alone. Had she been alone yesterday? I couldn't remember. I continued to serve plates around her vicinity and tried to come to a conclusion about how to approach. She was a customer, it had to be a light and relatively impersonal greeting. I barely noticed the redhead waitress coming my way, taking off her apron in passing.

"Hey, could you take Regina's table for me before you go to break?"

I glanced at her, "Who's?"

She pointed in the direction of the brunette and told me her order, "Kale chicken salad. Should be out in a few minutes. She's just drinking water, and our other order's are being covered by Nova." _Regina._ That was her name.

The waitress began getting a glass out for herself at the nearby soda machine, "You haven't seen her here before? She come's in all the time, but usually sits in one of the other compartments. I'm not surprised you haven't though, with all the rich people that come in on a regular basis."

I nodded distractedly, "Yeah. I guess so."

She smiled, "Well I'll leave you to it. Why don't you ask if she wants some company? She always eats alone. She's pretty okay though."

I smiled back as I watched Arielle leave into the separate break room for the staff. Showtime.

I waited all of thirty seconds before her order was ready and I picked up a water pitcher before approaching her table. She looked up at my from the book she'd been reading and smiled. I took a deep breath before placing the meal in front of her and smiling back.

"Hello again. Emma, was it?"

I felt surprised yet strangely honored she remembered my name, "Yeah. Water?"

She nodded and I refilled her glass, clearing my throat.

"You want some company? I couldn't help but notice you were alone, and it's my lunch break."

She laughed and temporarily I felt foolish for asking, "Yes, that would be nice. This is my lunch break too, and my job doesn't really allow for friends."

I was puzzled at her statement but overjoyed she accepted my offer to have lunch.

"I'm gonna take this off and I'll be right back." I walked quickly to the counter and threw my apron under it haphazardly, barely able to contain my excitement.

I made my way back and slowly sat down across from her, "So, what do you do?"

She sat down her fork and patted her lips with a napkin which for some reason I found adorable despite the over-formality.

"I am an author, and I also give lectures. More recently I've been asked to attend a few international seminars on various subjects, and I'm quite thrilled about the response to my work."

"That's great," my statement was genuine, "What do you write about?"

"I write novels from many genres, but I find myself to fancy more philosophical novels. It depends," her eyes widened, "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Regina."

She smiled at me apologetically and I had to take note of how beautiful she looked right there, with the sunlight from the window lighting up her irises to create a bright hazel hue, her olive skin illuminated. It was crazy to think someone this beautiful actually existed; crazier yet I dreamt about her before I was even blessed with the sight of her face.

We talked for nearly an hour before I felt the need to check the clock. I felt my chest squeeze painfully as I realized our time had been up a half an hour ago. It was a miracle I hadn't lost this job yet.

She saw me glance at the clock and her voice took on a tone of disappointment, "I suppose you must get back to work."

I didn't want her to leave. I wanted to reach for her hand that was sitting right there on the dark wood of the table and kiss it. I wanted to-it didn't matter. Someone like her could never feel the same way about me. We were strictly friends, and most likely would never be more. She was well accomplished, wealthy, and extremely intelligent as I had learned during our rather lively conversation; and I was me. I was the orphan; the scruffy unwanted kid dropped by the side of the freeway who made poor life choices, didn't go to college, and amounted to absolutely nothing. She was her, and I was me, and yet, I still asked the question;

"Same time tomorrow?"

Her smile grew impossibly bigger, "Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

I popped out of bed like a daisy in spring the next morning, ignoring Ruby's grunts of protest.

"Emmaaaa, babe. Come back to bed."

I sighed, the guilt coming back to me. I straightened the collar of my white dress shirt and kept my eyes focused on my reflection in her mirror. I hardly ever stayed in my own room anymore, and Mary Margaret teased me endlessly over it.

"Ruby, I tell you the same thing every morning. We have work today."

She whined and pressed her face harder into the pillow, "I hate work. I need to become a stripper."

I laughed at that, throwing my hair into a ponytail, "You'd be the best one there."

The day seemed to drag on forever until I saw Regina stride in just in time for my break. Fireworks of emotion went off inside me at the sight of her and this time I greeted her first, menu in hand.

"Good Morning. Right this way," I turned to lead her to her usual black leather window booth.

"Good Morning, Emma. Actually," she tugged gently on my arm and my skin buzzed at the contact, "Take a walk with me?"

There was a park path a few blocks away and we walked slowly under the swaying branches. The trees seemed to envelop us the farther we walked, rays of sunlight coming through the leaves despite the chill in the air.

Regina huddled into her black trench coat, the slight pink in her cheeks giving away her coldness. We walked in silence for a while before she spoke quietly;

"Emma, something about you...something about you... is just so familiar. Like I know you, but I don't." She didn't look at me, only straight ahead.

 _What?_ "I get what you mean."

She turned abruptly, "You do?"

I shrugged, "Yeah. You think I just walk up to any old customer and ask to have lunch? No."

She pondered this, resuming the walk, "Why did you do it then?"

I decided to tell her the truth. It wasn't easy to share, but she gave me some easy sense of comfort. I could trust her.

"When I was in foster care, I was the girl nobody picked to take home with them for adoption. I hoped for years, giving strangers my biggest smile, taking the abuse from other kids, giving everything I had away until one day there was nothing left for me to give. And I stopped hoping for a family, because I knew it just wasn't going to happen. And I ran away from my group home."

I didn't spare her a glance before I took a deep breath and continued, "One day, I met this girl, Lillian. I had been sitting waiting for the bus stop when she sat down next to me to wait. She seemed so familiar, and I couldn't place my finger on why, so I talked to her. We became the best of friends in that fifteen minutes of interaction, and I learned that she was an adopted child. It turns out she had been adopted by one of the bad families, you know, the abusive ones. I convinced her to run away with me, to get out of it. She came back with me to the abandoned building I had made my home at the time, and we had the best times two girls could ever have together. I didn't need anything else; money, home cooked meals, or trendy clothes, as long as I had her. She was like my sister."

I heard Regina speak up softly next to me, "What happened to her?"

I felt tears sting my eyes but I was determined to make my point, so I soldiered on.

"We were crossing the road, a block from the house, and this car came out of nowhere. It hit her hard and barely missed me, and she died on impact. The car didn't even stop; just a hit and run."

I heard Regina gasp beside me and felt her thread her gloved fingers through mine. It seemed right somehow, and I wasn't about to question it.

"But we had lived together 3 years before that happened, and it was the best three years of my entire life. So that's why now, when I have that feeling, that gut instinct, I talk to them."

She squeezed my hand, and I was grateful for the minimal response. It was like she knew I had heard it all before; the 'I'm so sorry', the 'that's awful'. I was just content to be with her, and she knew it.


End file.
